Turning Back Time
by Obscura Pure
Summary: Harry's having the worst summer of his life, the Dursleys beat him, and Hedwig dies. When he gets back to school things aren't any better, Ron and Hermione have gotten together and are ignoring him. He decides to go back in time and change the past but wh


Disclaimer: I still own nothing, I do wish I owned Draco though, but alas, JK Rowling owns him too. Lucky her...

Summary: Harry's having the worst summer of his life, the Dursleys beat him, and Hedwig dies. When he gets back to school things aren't any better, Ron and Hermione have gotten together and are ignoring him. He decides to go back in time and change the past but what if it doesn't turn out the way he planned? (eventual slash DM/HP)

A/N: This will be eventual slash, meaning later on. The first is pretty angsty too, this fic has kind of got a little bit of everything in it. I will be updating Lying Or Telling The Truth and Never In A Million Years so don't worry...

Turning Back Time

Chapter 1:

Harry pulled off his shirt and examined his cuts and bruises. They were as horrible as ever. He had a slice down the side of his stomach, which he would say was probably the worst of them all. He traced the gash down his side, hissing at the pain that shot down it. This is how it had been all summer. Because of everything that had happened the summer previous, with the Dementor attack on Dudley, Harry's aunt and uncle had been harder on him.

The second they had gotten inside of the house of number four Privet Drive, Uncle Vernon had sent Harry upstairs, where he locked him in his 'bedroom' for the rest of the summer. They fed him, something along the lines of food, twice everyday and allowed him to use the washroom twice a day. The reason Harry had the cuts and bruises were because Vernon would beat him. The previous day had been the worst.

_**Flashback**_

_Harry paced his room, he needed an escape from this hell. The Dursleys had boarded up his door and window and had taken his wand, trunk and books. He was left in his room with a dying Hedwig, who hadn't been fed in a few days. He yelled out in frustration, grabbed the first thing he could reach, the mirror from Sirius, and punched the glass. The mirror shattered and the shards spread across the floor. Then he noticed a smear of blood on one of the pieces and examined his knuckles; they had been scratched and torn badly. He grimaced and wiped the blood of on his overly large shi_rt.

_Moments later Harry heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs, now he had done it. "Five...four...three...two...one-"_

"_Boy, what is all that racket up there!" came Vernon's bellowing voice. Before Harry could reply his door had banged open and there stood his purple-faced uncle. Vernon walked (well tried to) towards his nephew but stopped abruptly when he stepped on one of the shards of glass. It crushed easily under his weight. The man reached down and picked up a piece, twirled it in his big hands before saying, "Were you mad? Mad that you were stuck in this shitty place while your 'friends' had fun without you? So mad that you could destroy everything in your possession? Well, let me teach you not to make a mess of my house." He had an evil grin plastered on his face before he lunged towards Harry and sliced him with the glass. _

_Harry let out a cry and fell to the floor clutching his side. Vernon then kicked Harry's stomach sending him backwards. He marched over to the boy lying on the floor, grabbed a large handful of the unruly mop of black hair and pulled him to his feet. "Don't be a coward! Fight like you did when that maniac murdered your worthless parents!" He punched Harry in the chest, laughed maniacally before sending another punch to the side of his head. The room began to spin and the last thing Harry remembered was Vernon kicking his knees, making them buckle and collapsing underneath him, before he blacked out. _

_**End Flashback**_

Harry was relieved he'd be leaving this place tomorrow to go to Diagon Alley to pick up his school supplies and staying the last two days of his vacation in the Leaky Cauldron. He had talked his uncle into dropping him off in London, near the inn. He couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts, to see Ron and Hermione, who couldn't owl him all summer because his window was sealed shut.

--------------------

Harry awoke early and waited for the Dursleys to wake up and let him out. Around 10:00 he had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron where he got a room before going into Diagon Alley. It was packed with Hogwarts students as usual, all of them recognizing him, pointing and whispering. He saw a few Slytherins in his year, but didn't know their names, said Hello to Parvati and Padma Patil and waved to Luna Lovegood who was looking at a book, upside-down, in a shop window. Other than that he saw no one he knew very well. After getting the last few books on his list he made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

On his way to his room, he began searching for the Owl food he had bought at Magical Menagerie so he could finally feed Hedwig something edible. He opened the door to his room with the food in his hand only to find his beloved snowy, white owl lying in a heap on the floor. He kneeled down beside the bird and picked her up in his arms. "Oh, Hedwig, I'm so sorry..." he sobbed.

--------------------

The next day Harry buried Hedwig just outside of Diagon Alley. He locked himself in his room the rest of the day, feeling horrible about letting his owl die. To keep himself occupied for the day he began reading one of his Defense Against The Dark Arts books, he decided he might as well start, knowing full well Hermione would have already finished reading most of her books, if not all.

The day passed quickly, with Harry feeling even lonelier without Hedwig around. "Only one more day." He continued to reassure himself. It didn't help. He wished he could just go to sleep and find this had all been one horrid dream, but he knew he would only wake up to find himself alone again.

He finally decided to owl Ron and Hermione asking how their summer had gone when he realized he had no owl to send the letter with. So he crumpled up the parchment and threw it in the wastebasket, frustrated. He stood up abruptly and entered the bathroom to take a hot shower. He took off his clothes and stepped into the burning water. He winced as the scorching water pounded onto his skin. He looked down at his arm and noticed it was a bright red and steam was floating up off of it. Despite the incredible heat, Harry stayed under the water the whole time thinking if Hedwig had to suffer, he would too.

--------------------

Finally, the last day of his vacation arrived and Harry packed his trunk as soon as he had awakened. He was anxious to board the train in a few hours, to finally see his friends after two months. He dragged his trunk downstairs, ate breakfast quickly and turned in his key. He said goodbye to the innkeeper and left. Once outside he checked for any signs of muggles before sticking out his wand. A fraction of a second later a purple triple-decker bus had appeared before him. Stan Shunpike began his usual speech before he realized it was Harry he was speaking to, "'Ey, Ern, it's 'Arry!"

Harry boarded the bus, tossed some silver coins into Stan's hand and told him, "King's Cross Station." He sat down in a chair near the back as the bus shot forward like a bullet. There were a few stops before the Knight Bus had reached Harry's destination. He thanked Stan, took his trunk and got off the bus.

On his way towards platform 9 ¾ he glanced up at a clock and noticed he had nearly fifteen minutes before the train left. Harry quickened his pace as he neared the platform and then ran into the brick wall, finally emerging to see the Hogwarts Express. He grinned and got onto the train. Once on he searched for Ron and Hermione but when he didn't see them he got his own compartment to wait for them.

Minutes after, the train began to move. Still no sign of his friends. He became more worried as the minutes flew by until it finally seemed like they weren't going to come. "What did I miss?" he wondered aloud.

A/N: All right, I've started another fic. Please tell me in a review what you think!

Nicole


End file.
